Sr Perfección
by gabsword
Summary: Si Corey odia a una persona, esa persona es Nick Mallory. Por culpa de su hermana lo tendrá que ver durante dos semanas, lo peor esta sin sus amigos y tal vez sea la "nueva" Mina de su hermana. Pero hay un dicho muy popular, "Del odio al amar solo hay un paso" -CoreNick-
1. Chapter 1

_Si Corey odiaba a una persona esa persona era Nick Mallory. Le parecía patético como tantas chicas caían a los pies de Nick, incluyendo a su hermana, tal vez fuera por esos brillantes ojos zafiros, o por su sedoso cabello café claro o sus abdominales. Pero lo idiota nadie se lo quitaba, no es que salía con todas las chicas si no que no le daba oportunidad a ninguna. Nunca mostraba interés por ninguna, las ignoraba como si todo lo que hicieran por el no fuera real. Para ser justos Corey no era el mas atento con las Groupies, pero se esforzaba por hacerlas sentir bien, de todos modos ¿La estrella era el o Nick? Tampoco entendía porque Nick Mallory era tan prestigiado como juez, salvavidas. No hacía nada, Corey tenía una banda, tal vez robaban letras de alguien más pero tenía una banda. _

_Bien, se aproximan las vacaciones y la otra vez Corey eligió donde iríamos ¿A dónde quieres ir de vacaciones Trina? – pregunto su padre mientras estaban en la sala para los planes de las vacaciones _Gracias Papi por tomarme en cuenta, yo súper deseo ir a la playa waters. Corey sabía algo si trina había elegido ese lugar es porque Nick Mallory estaría cerca y no quería ver la cara de Nick en sus vacaciones, así que decidió hablar. _Papá solo quiere ir a ese lugar porque estará el apuesto Nick Mallory-dijo el tratando de imitar a su hermana diciendo lo ultimo. _No es justo es mi turno de elegir, así que iremos a donde yo quiero ¿No es así papi? _Corey tu hermana tiene razón iremos donde eligió ella, la otra vez tu elegiste para ir estar cerca de tus amigos y ella no dijo nada al respecto _ ¡Pero si lo hizo! _No se hablara más del asunto, ahora vayan a su cuarto a empacar. Genial desde mañana tendría que ver a Nick Mallory dos semanas, y para el colmo sabía a donde irían sus amigos estas vacaciones. ¿Cómo estaba seguro que Nick estaría ahí? Fácil, ya lo había visto ahí antes. Resulta que la familia Riffin y la familia Mallory tenían propiedades en esa isla, donde sus casas de playa eran vecinas. Corey en ese mismo momento que empezó a pensar como estaría el asunto, pensó que como Trina no estaría con Mina, lo usaría a el para hablar de Nick Mallory. "¿Viste su cabello? Suspiro" "¿No crees que el trasero de Nick es lo mas lindo del universo?'' ''¿Crees que tengamos un romance de verano?'' De solo pensarlo, se estremecía. _Corey, como que tus amigos te están esperando en la cochera y así- dijo su hermana interrumpiendo las horribles expectativas de Corey sobre el verano.

_ ¿Y nos acompañaras a nuestro campamento al bosque?-dijeron los hermanos Kujira

_ ¿O iras a Nueva York conmigo?-Dijo Laney.

Corey no era el tipo de persona que le gustaba, fallarle a la gente pero esa vez no podría hacer nada para cambiar lo que iba a pasar.

_ No de echo a ninguno, esta vez Trina eligió a donde iremos, iremos de vacaciones a nuestra casa de playa en Waters

_ ¿Le dijiste a tu papá que solo quiere ir por Nick Mallory?-dijo Laney

_Sí pero no le importo, pasare dos semanas en el infierno

_Ve por el lado bueno en dos semanas podrás conseguir demasiadas letras, que quien sabe hasta saquemos un álbum-Dijo Kin buscando el lado positivo de eso.

Nunca lo había pensando de esa manera, tenía razón Kin podría conseguiré tantas letras de sus vacaciones, ya no sonaban tan horribles.  
_ ¡Si álbum de grojband!- exclamaba Kon mientras corría en círculos por la cochera-_Por cierto ¿Cómo se llamara?

_Que tal letras de dos semanas en el infierno.

"Excelente transición"

Las maletas que llevaba su hermana eran demasiadas y aparte grandes, no le sorprendía si de una maleta al llegar salía Mina de ella. El equipaje de Corey era simple una maleta grande y su estuche de guitarra. Su guitarra sería lo que lo mantendría firme esas vacaciones, aparte de soportar a Trina y cerca de Nick, no conocía nadie en ese lugar, el territorio estaba algo alejado. Realmente sería el y su guitarra. Ni tanto porque en la casa había wi-fi y agradecía al Rockolimpo por eso. _Vengan niños, ya es hora de irnos. Al subirse el carro trato de poner su música, pero como siempre alguien tiene que protestar. _ ¿Puedes quitar ese horror? Le harías un favor al mundo-dijo su hermana bajándole el volumen a la música de Corey. _Seguro si Nick Mallory la cantara te gustaría… _Mira no es mi problema que seas un rarito que no esta interesado en nadie, no por eso me tienes que molestar. _Dejen de pelear-dijo su padre interviniendo en la pelea-_Trina deja que tu hermano escucha lo que quiera, Corey deja de molestar a tu hermana con Nick Mallory. En ese momento Kin y Kon le enviaron una foto de lo bonito que era el bosque, a su vez Laney le envió una de la estatua de la libertad y el iría a una estúpida playa cerca de la persona que odiaba. Todo bien con Corey Jaron Riffin y su vida.

_Bien llegamos, desempaquen. _! Aun lado!- dijo trina corriendo con todas sus maletas, dios sabrá como lo hizo. La ultima vez que habían ido Corey tenía un poster del grupo de las burbujas, de todos modos no pensaba quitarlo. Se recostó en su cama y encendió el wi-fi, pro su balcón vio a su hermana buscando desesperadamente a Nick Mallory, le daba tanta lastima. Había algo por relvar a dentro a la casa, su guitarra. Ahora tendría que bajar por ella y probablemente encontrase con Sr. Perfección. Afirmativamente ahí estaba Nick Mallory, su plan era ignorarlo lo más posible, de todas maneras Nick ya estaba hablando con su hermana. _ ¿Que hay Corey Riffin?-dijo Nick mientras Corey se acercaba a la camioneta-_No mucho solo quiero por mi guitarra, si no te incumbe. _Nick piensa que Corey Riffin es muy buen guitarrista. _Corey piensa que estas mintiendo para que me agrades, igual gracias. _Nick Mallory lo dice en serio, Nick se preguntaba si puedes tocar algo para Nick. _Luego. _Nick dice que no le gustaría que Corey Riffin lo haga esperar. En la poca experiencia sobre ligue que tenía Corey, Nick había tratado de ligar con el. _Esperen recordó que Nick habla así con toda las personas._

* * *

Hola, miren ahora yo también escribo Corenick n.n. Este va dedicado para mi hermosa L, que sabe dar los mejores consejos. Si sé que el trama del ff es algo cliché, pero la verdad me agrada mucho. Bueno esto no tiene AU ni nada pero digamos que Corey es hipócrita en la serie porque en realidad detesta a Nick. No he sacado continuación de "One Memory Of You" ni del "Rockolympus" porque no he tenido mucho tiempo y aparte estoy también escribiendo en WattPad (la adaptacion de mi ff Kinney, si les interesa mi usuario es G4bsword), pero l osgiuire lo prometo TT-TT. Si son tan amables de dejar un review, escriban son bien recibidos

Love always,Gabs


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras Corey sacaba su guitarra, (era difícil porque estaba atorada entre todas las cosas que no había bajado) Nick Mallory se acerco a el. _Nick dice que el puede ayudar a Corey Riffin, a sacar su guitarra. _Gracias Nick pero no, yo puedo solo, además no me gustan que toquen mi guitarra-dijo Corey molesto, odiara que Nick pensara fuera necesario para todo el mundo. No era una especie de Dios ni nada parecido. Puedo sacar su guitarra sujetar su guitarra desde el mástil y empezó a jalar para que saliera el cuerpo hasta que por su falta de fuerza, dio contra el suelo. _Nick se pregunta si Corey todavía puedo-dijo Nick siendo tan presuntuoso -_Cállate y saca mi guitarra de una vez de todas. Al contrario de Corey, Nick Mallory movió unas cosas estancadas al lado de la guitarra y la pudo sacar con facilidad, no era solo músculos si no también cerebro. _Gracias Nick ¿Cómo podría pagarte? _Nick Mallory quiere que Corey le toque una canción en su guitarra, no ahorita pero pronto. _Esta bien. Ya cuando había dado el paso Nick hasta su casa se acerco a Corey le susurro al odio "Nick Mallory piensa que Corey Riffin tiene bonito trasero" Corey a reacción de esto, subió rápido a su habitación a tocar guitarra. Le perturbaba la idea de que Nick Mallory pensaba que tuviera bonito trasero (1 ¡Los traseros no son para nada bonitos! 2) ¿El chico mas cotizado de la ciudad enamorado de un don nadie como el? Por lo que sabía Corey, Nick había salido con estrellas famosas como Candy Jams y la famosa actriz Cherry, Corey tenía una banda que hacía presentaciones locales y no mas que eso; No es que no creyera que Grojband llegara a triunfar pero estaba consiente que no estos años. ¿Decir que alguien tiene bonito trasero significa que gusta o solo que el trasero es lindo? Maldición, no lo sabía, el nunca había tenido interés en nadie, ni en sus traseros. Lo peor es que no tenía con quien hablar de esto, pro el simple hecho de que fue un chico quien se lo dijo y no era cualquier chico era Nick Mallory. Tuvo uno de esos planes que podían funcionar, así como el tenía su contra parte del genero opuesto podría inventar que Nick tenía la suya. Niki Mallory, pariente lejano de Nick, tenía planeado decirles que era de muy lejos, había llegado a la playa por la reunión anual de la familia Mallory.

**Corey Riffin ha iniciado un grupo de chat llamado "Grojband"**

**Kin kujira**: ¿Qué pasa?

**Corey Riffin: **Necesito contarles algo importante pero esperare hasta que los demás se conecten

**Kin Kujira: **¿Si sabes que Kon esta conmigo verdad?

**Corey Riffin: …**

**Kin Kujira: … **

**Corey Riffin**: ¡De todos modos falta Laney!

**Laney Penn: **¿Qué pasa Corey?

**Corey Riffin: **¿Qué significa cuando alguien te dice que tienes un bonito trasero?

**Kin Kujira: **Kon y yo decimos que significa que algo quiere y dinero no es

**Laney Penn: **¿Qué tienes un lindo trasero?

**Corey Riffin: **Aparte de eso, ¿Le gusto o solo m trasero? ¡Que demonios significa!

**Kin Kujira: **Calmado, ya hasta suenas como una chica

**Laney Penn: **¿Quién fue la infeliz que te dijo eso?

**Corey Riffin: **Nikki Mallory, es prima de Nick

**Kin Kujira: **¿Nick tiene una prima?

**Corey Riffin: **Sí, la familia Mallory tendrá una reunión familiar en estos días y ella viene desde muy lejos. Cuando trataba de sacar mi guitarra del auto, me dijo eso

**Laney Penn: **¿La conoces?

**Corey Riffin: **No, si se quien es pero jamás hemos hablado

**Kin Kujira: **Solo tu trasero.

**Laney Penn: **Sí solo eso

**Corey Riffin. **¿Qué pasaría si es una persona que ya hemos hablado pero no somos cercanos?

**Laney Penn: **No lo se, también pudo haberlo dicho para molestarte

**Kin Kujira: **¡Eso es patético! Cuando alguien tiene un bonito trasero se lo dices, no para molestarlo

**Laney Penn: **Kin tienes un bonito trasero

**Kin Kujira ha abandonado la conversación**

**Corey Riffin: **Gracias Laney, corriste a Kin y Kon

**Laney Penn**: No estaban siendo de mucha ayuda, te sugiero que análisis las situaciones con las que has estado con esa persona y sabrás

**Corey Riffin: **Gracias Laney

**Laney Penn: **Me tengo que ir, adiós

**Corey Riffin**: Adiós

**Laney Penn: **3

**Leído a las 17:10**

Decidió seguir el consejo de Laney, normalmente sus conversaciones con Nick era para pedirle un favor, para conseguir el diario de Trina. Estas involucraba a Mina y Trina. a) Le gustaba Mina b) le gustaba su hermana c) Le gustaba Corey d) Le gustaba ayudar gente y así incrementar su ego e) Algún otro miembro de la banda. La más probable para Corey era la opción d). No creía que alguien con el ego de Nick Mallory pudiera fijarse en Mina (ni si quiera sabía el nombre de ella, su hermana seguro asustaba a Nick, con su acoso y sus modos diarios, ¿En serio de super estrellas pasar a un chico que todavía no es famoso y aparte que era un CHICO?, probablemente, Kin era un gran nerd, Kon no el tipo mas atractivo, ¿Laney es una chica? De todos modos si Nick Mallory estaba enamorado de Corey, el no tenía porque importarle ¿Nick sería su fan? Ya eran las ochos para ese entonces así que decidió dormirse, no acostumbraba dormir tan temprano pero mejor dormir a ocupar su mente pensando en Nick Mallory.

_En la mañana siguiente se levanto y abrió la ventana del balcón de su habitación, siento la brisa del mar rosando su cara, muy de película el asunto. Pudo ver que Nick estaba afuera, ya se estaba pasando de acosador, pero decidió ignorarlo y bajar a desayunar._

_Corey, ¿Por qué no bajaste a cenar? –dijo su padre preocupado. ¿No era acaso lo mas lógico que se quedara dormido?

_Me quede dormido.

_Ya creíamos que te habías escapado y nunca te volveríamos a ver, que lastima-dijo su hermana

_Katrina, por favor

_Como sea y así, Papi ¿Verdad que me dejaras ir a la playa si verdad?

_Claro, pero tienes que llevar a Corey

_ ¿¡Por qué?!-dijeron los dos muy disgustados con la condición-

_Siempre están peleando y no se llevan bien, si están juntos creo que se llevaran mejor

_Mejor no vayas Trina.

_Yo iré a ver a el apuesto Nick Mallory, no me importa si tengo que llevarte.

No le gustaba ir a la playa, es decir arenas por todas partes, un sol horrible y agua saluda que capaz te haga, su corazón no estaba en el mar. Como no quería ir a la playa, ni estar cerca de su hermana decidió llevar su típico vestuario, solo que con calcetas. _ ¿No crees que te dará calor? –Dijo Trina cuando iban en camino a la playa -_De todas manera iba a pasar lo mismo con el traje de baño. _ ¿Te llevaras la guitarra para pedir monedas en playa? _Tal vez. Si no iba estar fuera del insoportable sol, tan si quiera quería estar cerca de su guitarra. _¿Mira acaso no es precioso?-Dijo Trina al ver a Nick haciendo su trabajo de salvavidas. El temor de Corey ya estaba pasando, era la "nueva "Mina. Decidió limitarse a contestar, y tomo lugar y empezó a tocar. Cuando las cuerdas suenan, no hay nadie alrededor de el. _Nick Mallory quiere su recompensa-dijo Nick interrumpiendo el relajante sonar de las cuerdas de guitarra. _Bien pero me tienes que dar una moneda. _De acuerdo, pero Nick quiere que Corey toque para el. Toco las seis cuerdas, nunca dijo si tenía que tocar con letra o no, así que decidió sin letras. Los ojos de Nick estaban perdidos en la guitarra y como movía las manos Corey. _Nick piensa que eso fue tan bonito como tu trasero.

* * *

Hola, les cuento que esta semana tuvo mi fiesta del estudiante y fue muy buena, por sí se preguntaban. Bien vayamos al asunto del fic, no había podido sacar continuación por falta de tiempos, pero de todas manera aquí el capítulo. El chiste del trasero es de L, pero me gusto mucho y lo agregue el fic. **¿Cuál creen que sea la razón por la que Nick ayuda a Grojband? Comenten en los reviews.** He tenido varias ideas para ff, como una con reverse!Grojband AU (uno donde Corey es el malcriado del diario y Trina la chica de la banda), también uno con Doctor Who. Pero la verdad no es buena escribir mas si no le he sacado continuación a los demás. Si son tan amables de dejar un review, escriban, son bien recibidos.**  
**

Love always,Gabs


	3. Chapter 3

–Los traseros no son lindos–resoplo Corey. –Nick dice que hay traseros bonitos como el de Corey Riffin. –Bueno, ya cumplí me voy a casa. –Nick Dice hasta luego Corey Riffin–Dijo viendo como Corey y su bonito trasero se alejaban muy lejos.

Había tenido demasiado de Nick y si piensan bien le había hecho un favor a Trina, así podía estar con su "amorcito" todo lo que quisiera y a el lejos, así como a ella le gusta. Había llegado a casa con su guitarra y la hizo a un lado, para tirarse en el sillón de la sala de estar. –¿Trina te dijo que te vinieras? Le dije claramente que no hiciera eso–dijo su padre al ver a Corey acostado en el sillón. –No me regrese yo. –Corey, tu y Trina son hermanos deberían aprender a convivir bien. –No fue por Trina–dijo Corey levantando sus ojos–Me sentía agotado y decidí venirme a casa. –¿Se puede saber? –El sol.

Corey se había acomodado muy bien en el sillón, empezaba a bajar sus párpados; la puerta se abrió de un golpe. –¡AAAAAAH!-Llego gritando Trina agitando los brazos. –¿Podías decirle que se calle? –dijo Corey con la almohada en la cabeza. –¿Qué pasa Trina?–dijo su padre con la mano en la frente–dilo calmada y sin gritar. –Nick Mallory nos invito a comer–dijo su hermana mayor agitando violentamente su brazos. -¿Nos? -Pregunto Corey. -Dah, eres un miembro de esta familia, quiera o no-contesto la chica del cabello rosa volteando sus ojos para arriba-Nick me dijo que la familia Mallory invitaba a los miembros de la familia Riffin a cenar esta noche, por una forma de unirnos o lo que me presenta como su novia, suspiro. -Quisieras..-dijo entre dientes Corey. -Ash, mas odioso no se puede ser. -No soy tu. -¡Basta!-grito su padre-Son hermanos, tienen que llevarse bien. Katrina Riffin, tu no puedes tener novio.

Después de los regaños, Corey tuvo que ir a su cuarto a cambiarse con ropa que no quería usara para una cena a la cual no quería ir. No conocía a los demás miembros de la familia Mallory, pero pensaba igual que su ancestro "Los Mallory patéticos" . Con su perfecta apariencia y esa forma de hablar en tercer persona tan insoportable, también esos hermosos ojos azules que Nick tenía... A comparación de Nick, Corey pensaba que los ojos zafiro de Nick eran lo más bonito de el. No tenía que ser una chica o gay para saberlo. Trato de ser su mejor esfuerzo como siempre, pero siempre terminaba en lo mismo. Sus tenis con ropa elegante mal puesta. El nunca lleva corbatas o corbatines porque los odia, el saco es muy incomodo, estar fajado se ve algo ñoño y el cinto le aprieta mucho el estomago. Como siempre ese es el mejor esfuerzo de Corey Riffin junto su inseparable beanie. Su hermana se esforzaba mucho más, hasta lograba tener un aspecto agradable totalmente opuesto con su carácter fuerte. Ella era mejor mintiendo para la gente.

Al llegar a la casa Mallory fueron recibidos por el mayordomo de la familia, de seguro la única persona en la casa que no habla en tercera persona. -La familia Mallory dice bienvenidos familia Riffin. -Hola y así, familia... Mallory-dijo su hermana Trina. Entre los dos saludos, ninguno era más estúpido que el otro. Al sentarse Corey no podía esperar que la cena fuera servida para no seguir escuchando las platicas tan sin sentido de las demás personas. -Hola Corey Riffin-dijo Nick, quien se había parado solo para saludar a Corey, ya que este se encontraba en el otro extremo de la mesa. -Ah, hola- dijo cortante Corey. -La cena esta lista-anunció el mayordomo. -Creo que sería buena idea si vuelves a tu lugar, para ya sabes que comas-dijo "disimulando" Corey. -Nick piensa que esta bien y hambriento.

La cena era todo un festín, había tanto de donde comer. La familia de Corey no era pobre, pero nunca en su vida había visto tanta comida en la mesa. Así que comió como todo un hambriento, a lo que su padre lo tuvo que indicar con ceñas que se civilizara. Mientras Corey se levantaba por el postre, noto que Nick estaba hablando con Trina. En ese momento Nick se alejo de Trina hacía el patio de la casa y su hermana estaba haciendo pucheros. Tenía que hablar con el, es cierto Corey se aprovecha de las emociones de su Trina para las letras de una canción, pero Nick ya de plano estaba siendo patán y el no se que daría ver como su hermana se sentía mal como un patán como el. Dejo su plato, en su lugar y con decisión salio al patio para hablar con Nick. -¿Se puede saber porque eres tan patán?-dijo Corey, pero no obtuvo respuesta. -¡Eres increíble! Esta bien le gustas a la mayoría de la ciudad pero !A ninguna la tratas como se debe! Eres un patán con todas. Y no permitiré que te pases de la raya con mi hermana. No porque tu vida es perfecta, la de los demás también lo es... -Mi vida, no es perfecta-dijo Nick con su voz quebrada, con la misma profundidad que siempre habla pero triste y sin hablar en tercera persona. -¿A no?-dijo asombrado Corey. -No tienes idea de lo que es yo. -¿Te molestan que las chicas te persigan y ser famoso sin hacer nada? Yo no le encuentro nada de malo. -Sí, tengo eso. Pero hay algo que jamás tendré. -¿Qué es? -A la persona que amo. -Si lo piensas bien es como karma por ignorar a tantas chicas... -Corey no sigas-indico el castaño. -Perdón, no quería hacerte sentir mal. Bueno al principio si pero después ya no. -No te preocupes-dijo con una sonrisa-Esta bien.

Un silencio incomodo entre ellos dos y los sonidos de la noche. En realidad Corey, ya no sabía de que hablar, estaba apunto de volver a la casa cuando Nick lo agarro del saco de vestir. -No te vayas, por favor-dijo suplicando con cara de cachorro. -No me iré, si así lo deseas. -Gracias-dijo soltándolo-Me gusta la compañía. Sobre todo con alguien que le gusta más que hable así a hablar en tercera persona. -Créeme que lo prefiero mil veces. ¿Por que habla toda tu familia de esa manera? -Para sonar mas genial y borrar la imagen de "Mallory patético" -Oops-dijo Corey, por lo cual Nick se rió. Nunca había visto a Nick reírse y la verdad se le hacía tierno su forma de reír. -Tu hermana no esta mal-dijo el castaño pasándose el cabello por los dedos-Claro con buenas intenciones. Solo que no me gustaría ilusionarle que estoy enamorado de ella y por eso a veces soy muy patán. -Esta bien. -A parte me da miedo como representa su emociones. Es una chia pero no había visto nada así. Ambos rieron de eso por un largo tiempo, Corey vio la hora y ya era hora de irse, el no quería irse. -Adios, Nick "Patético" Mallory" -Tienes una mancha aquí-dijo Nick señalando la marca de salsa BBQ en la mejilla izquierda de Corey-Yo te la limpio. Entonces Nick mojo su dedo con saliva de el y le quito la mancha a Corey, el estaba rojo hacía aquel gesto, aunque fuera algo asqueroso y vergonzoso. -A-a-a-dios- dijo Corey marchándose con su cara roja y corriendo como colegiala.

Seguí pensando en su agradable momento con Nick Mallory toda la noche.

* * *

¡Hola!. Se que tarde en actualizar, pero he estado ocupada con otros fics y escuela (sobre todo pro taller y matemáticas) Este capítulo no es el mejor y tal vez consideren algo asqueroso el gesto de mamá de Nick hacía Corey, pero no se preocupen se los recompensare.

Si son tan amables de escribir un review, escriban, son bien recibidos.

Love always,Gabs.


	4. Chapter 4

Corey estaba tratando de descifrar la personalidad de Nick con el sistema de la matriosika. Tal vez el Nick patán era la muñeca grande donde un Nick amable es la muñeca del medio y por ultimo un Nick egocéntrico es la muñeca mas pequeña, también existían la posibilidad de que Corey había llegado a la muñeca pequeña del centro del complejo de Nick Mallory. Le molestaba haber descubierto la verdad, todas las chicas juraban que Nick era su alma gemela, que lo conocían en verdad,pero ni tenían idea de lo que había visto Corey ayer. Fue un Nick Mallory tan humano, tan simple que parecía que actuaba en vez de ser el mismo. Tal vez ese no era el verdadero Nick y en realidad era el egocéntrico su verdadero centro, no importaba el chico de la gorra estaba feliz solo por haber estado con una imagen humana de Nick Mallory. Así como la imagen humana de su hermana era Katrina, suponía que la de Nick podría ser Nicolas. Le gustaba y mucho. No tenía ganas de salir al igual que todos los días de sus vacaciones, no es que fuera un tipo cerrado pero estaba fuera de su zona de confort. Su zona de confort era Grojband, desde que tenía memoria siempre eran ellos cuatro y nadie mas. Obvio tenían que hablar con mas gente de la escuela pero no tenía intención de tener mas amigos. Bajo con el desayuno porque si no muriera de hambre, era tarde así que dudaba que fuera haber otro desayuno aparte de cereal. Al bajar pudo encontrar a su padre sentado en el sillón viendo la televisión, Trina no se encontraba por ahí. –¿Hay comida?-pregunto el chico al ver la mesa ya recogida sin platos. –Buenos días Corey, si te guarde unos pan cakes para que desayunes. –Gracias. Empezó a comer los pan cakes fríos que había guardado su padre con mucha miel de maple, esa comida era como estar en casa si quitas el calor insoportable de la playa, claro. –¿Por qué te despiertas tan tarde?-pregunto su padre. –Tal vez porque puedo hacerlo ya que no hay escuela. –Solo digo que deberías tratar de disfrutar tus vacaciones, organizarte para poder ir explorar la playa o conocer mas gente. –La playa no me es tan desconocida- contesto agresivamente-Ademas si no me querías ver aquí me hubieras dejado en casa o ir de vacaciones con mis amigos. –No estaba hablando de eso–contesto directamente el señor de la casa–Ya habíamos hablado sobre ir a otro lugar. Ahora al menos de que quieras limpiar la casa, ve y sal a fuera.

Corrido de esa manera por su propio padre, seguro el nunca había sido llevado a un lugar de vacaciones donde no quería estar. Por lo menos esta vez no fue condenado a estar al lado de Trina, ni cerca de la playa. Podía estar en el puerto ya que la playa le parecía una idea tan poco atractiva. Los rayos del sol en su máximo resplandor, arena que se mete en cualquier lugar y agua salada que podía hacerte morir ahogado, prefería estar mil veces en el bosque con Kin y Kon donde el calor casi no se nota, o estar con Laney en la ciudad de New york donde parece que el calor no existe. Pero estaba parado en una playa y todavía faltaba una semana para irse. En el muelle había un lugar donde podías jugar, pero había olvidado llevar dinero y solo tenía lo suficiente para un helado. Bien tal vez un helado haría sentirlo mejor, o ignorar el calor. Mientras comía delicadamente su helado de chocolate como un gatito, un chico mas alto que el con un atuendo ridículo de playa y unos enormes lentes llegaba con su cabellera cafe al lugar. El tipo vestía unos shorts de verde limón, con una playera azul con un estampado hippie horrible y unas sandalias militar. Corey no sabía mucho sobre ropa, pero demasiados estampados era un desastre. El chico se acercaba en donde el se encontraba, con su torpe manera de caminar. –Hola Corey. ¡Era Nick Mallory! O mas o menos, mas bien Nicolas "patético" Mallory. –¿Nick? -dijo dejando su helado atrás, tan boquiabierto. –Sí, soy yo. –¿Pero que te paso? Digo, ¿Eso es el verdadero Nick Mallory? –Tranquilo solo quise pasar desapercibido, no me mates pero mi verdadero yo no están patético para llevar este atuendo por su propia voluntad. –Eso me alegra, ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? –Ah no, no lo sabía–Dijo el castaño tomando asiento al frente de Corey–Cuando estamos en la playa, suelo venir este lugar. –¿Siempre vestido así? –Sí, así puedo expresar lo que me gusta sin que las chicas tratando de hacerme creer que a ellas también le gusta. –Cielos, en serio le prestas atención a Trina. Nick soltó una risa, si comparas a un Nick así con el Nick Mallory normal, este se veía tan vivo y el otro tan robot.

–¿Quieres jugar conmigo? –Lo siento no puedo, mi padre me saco de mi casa antes de agarrar dinero suficiente. –Yo invito–dijo Nick sacando un fango de billetes de su bolsillo. –No, gracias–Dijo Corey tratando ignorar ese gesto–.Tu ego explotara de lo enorme que es. –No es por alimentar mi ego, si no ser mas caritativo.

Corey acepto, por lo cual Nick Mallory pago por los juegos. Jugaron los favoritos de Corey, uno de zombies, otro de carreras mas uno de Superhéroes, como si escogieran los juegos por las canciones de Grojband. Después de una victoria de Corey en un juego muy reñido de futbol de mesa, decidieron comer pizza. No habían hablado en un rato pero con las miradas podían comunicarse. –Nunca creí que Nick Mallory comiera una pizza tan grasosa como esta–rompió el silencio Corey. –A Nick le fascina la pizza grasosa. –No,no hables así. –Lo siento–soltó una risita–Me gusta estar contigo. –¿En serio?–dijo el chico de los cabellos azules mientras masticaba un pedazo de pizza. –Sí en verdad–dijo el castaño mirando fijamente en los ojos de Corey–¿Tu crees que le seguiré gustando a las chicas a sí? –¿A caso importa? –He vivido toda mi vida siendo alabado–empezaba a quebrarse su voz–me parece imposible la idea de ya no escucharlas. –Te entiendo. Si sirve de algo me gustas mas así, aunque siendo sincero de la otra manera nunca me gustaste. –¿Te gusto?-pregunto Nick con su tono engreído en volumen 1. –No, en realidad me refería de que me a-a-gradas–dijo algo histérico y rojo como las manzanas el vocalista de Grojband. –Le gusto a el vocalista de Grojband. Me siento halagado. –¡Ja! Si eso te sirve, me gustas Nicolas. –¿Nicolas?–Así decidí apodar al bueno Nick Mallory. –Esta bien. –Agradece que no fue Brick Mallory. Nick se puso a reír en carcajadas, eso era otro nivel. –Vamos a caminar a la playa. -¿Bromeas? El sol es insoportable como la arena. -No hay sol a estas horas, esta el atardecer. -Que romántico-dijo entre dientes Corey.

De buena o mala intención, estaba dando un paseo con Nick al rededor de la playa. No se decían nada, solo se limitaba caminar uno al lado de otro, tampoco se podía hacer mucho, es decir ¿Agarrarse de las manos? Al parecer Nick pensó así porque entrelazo sus dedos con los de Corey, por supuesto que Corey no le dijo nada porque sería grosero; pero tampoco quería parecer que eran mmmm. ¿Pareja? Para iniciar no sabía porque Nick lo había hecho, ni que fuera su mamá. Si quería caminar con alguien en el atardecer de la playa, hubiera invitado a una chica, ellas nunca se lo negarían. Pero la idea de ir agarrado de la mano junto a Nick Mallory no desagradaba de todo a Corey, su mano era calida y del tamaño perfecto para conjugar con la de Corey como dos piezas de un rompecabezas. Sentía como el rubor llegaba en sus mejillas, por lo menos podría decir que era causa de su falta de protector solar.

Después de una larga caminata y el crepúsculo se conociera en noche,Corey coloco su cabeza en el hombro de Nick. En este punto no sabía si era por cansancio o porque le gustaba estar así. Saco su celular para ver la hora y faltaban muy poco para las ocho en punto, lo cual significaba hora de volver a casa. -Me tengo que ir-dijo Corey desprendiéndose del hombro de Nick en un movimiento brusco. -Esta bien, hasta luego Corey. -Hasta luego, Nicolas.

Al llegar a casa después de cenar, su padre lo llamo. -Supongo que tuviste un buen día-dijo el hombre agarrando su periódico-¿Hiciste un amigo? -Sí-asiento su hijo con la cabeza. -¿Cómo se llama? -Nicolas-dijo con la voz en un tono mas bajo, casi susurrando. -¿Lo conozco? -No, estoy seguro que no lo conoces.

* * *

¡Hola! He aquí el nuevo capítulo. Agradezcan a OTP bot por darme algunas ideas para hacer un capítulo-que yo considero-bueno. Verán Nick en realidad no es un chico nerd que le gustan los videojuegos pero tampoco es un chico todo engreído, yo diría una combinación de ambos que lo hace ser no tan cliché (?) y Corey es tipo Hazel de tfios (?) en realidad así me parecen sus personalidades no se como las persuadan ustedes.

Si quieren escribir un review, escriban son bien recibidos.

Love always,Gabs


End file.
